


"A Walk in the Park" or "Nocturnal Debauchery"

by Nevyn



Category: Castle
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Knifeplay, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevyn/pseuds/Nevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet stroll in the park at night, with a willing submissive and bag of tricks.<br/>A companion piece to Behind Closed Doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Walk in the Park" or "Nocturnal Debauchery"

**Author's Note:**

> After an afternoons' conversation with a kinky friend a while ago, the idea for this one was born. Some poking and prodding later, some very helpful suggestions from Manuxinhace, and it's done. I hope you all like it ;) Constructive feedback welcomed, flames with be used to toast marshmallows on. Enjoy!

“Here.” He spoke quietly, his voice carrying through the still night air. Placing his backpack on the grass, he turned to face his companion. One hand clasping her opposite wrist, she stood motionless, patiently awaiting his next instruction. The slight breeze ruffling her hair as it swept her shoulders, she drew a slow breath, a flutter of anticipation stealing through her as she wondered what the rest of the night held for her.

 

The park was well-lit by the full moon, not a cloud to be seen. Pale light leached the colours from the grass carpeting the gentle slope, the trees swaying almost imperceptibly. Around them, noises of the night gradually made themselves known - the chirp of the cicadas, the creak of two branches rubbing in the wind, and the muted, distant wash of the river lapping at the shore. The park was vastly different after hours, the darkness seemingly magnified the size of the reserve tenfold, shadows concealing paths that would be easily visible during the day.

 

Her attention was drawn back at the sound of the backpack being unzipped. She watched as carefully, methodically, he withdrew and laid out the ropes in front of her. Meeting her eyes, he spoke again, the quiet authority as he instructed her enough to set her pulse racing.

 

“Two short, two medium… and the long one. In that order.” He paused a moment, grinning as he watched her step forward and kneel gracefully to gather the neat bundles of rope. “Over to that tree…” He pointed, waiting until her back was turned, her slim figure crossing the short distance to the tree.

 

Reaching her destination, she stopped and looked at it carefully. It was not a young tree, its’ trunk a little over half a metre diameter at the base, uniformly round, and with a Y-shaped fork starting at waist height. Each branch was the same size, much thinner than the trunk itself, almost small enough for her to wrap both hands around and have her fingers touch. Her mind aflame with curiosity, she heard him approach. Stepping so close that she could feel the heat of his body, he hooked her hair back with one hand, the tips of his fingers just grazing the side of her neck. Suppressing a shiver, she was unable to do anything about the goosebumps that chased across her skin.

 

“Eyes front.” He commanded, his fingers threading through the hair at the nape of her neck. Slowly clenching his fist, he used his grip to hold her steady. “Arms out.” She lifted her arms, the ropes still held carefully in place.

 

“I like this tree.” He said, his tone conversational, his lips a fraction of an inch from her ear. “I think it will do very nicely indeed. What do you think?”

 

Gulping, she replied.

“Yes.” Gripping _hard_ , he yanked her head back a fraction, the flat of his other hand stinging her backside.

 

“Yes… what?” A soft groan fell from her lips as a flash of arousal washed through her.

 

“Yes, Sir.”  Keeping his fist locked in her hair, he soothed the sting of his slap, his hand cupping the swell of her backside, kneading gently.

 

“That’s better. I much prefer it when you remember your manners.” Dropping his hand, he rested it on her shoulder as he spoke. “Move forward until your are touching the trunk. Feet apart.”

 

She did as he said, shuffling slightly to get her feet on either side of the tree properly, needing to bend forward a little at the waist to stop herself from falling backwards. Feeling the loss of his warmth behind her keenly, she waited. Walking around in front of her, he reached out and picked up the longest rope, neatly coiled to prevent tangles. His fingers deftly undoing the knot holding it in place, he quickly found the centre of the length and folded it in half. Kneeling, he passed it around the trunk once, then fed the rope back through the loop. Pulling it tight, he shifted around to her left leg and quickly bound it in place, the rope spiralling around her shin from ankle to almost half way up her calf. Setting the tie with a firm tug, he made his way behind her to her right leg. He repeated the tie, and ended up back where he started. Feeding the rope back through the first loop, he hauled on it, using the extra leverage to get the ropes taut. Standing, he stepped back slightly to review the rigging. Satisfied, he selected the next hank of rope.

 

Uncoiling it, he placed the hemp carefully onto the grass and stood once more. Disappearing behind her, she bit back a startled gasp as his fingers slipped under the waist of her light cotton pants, stripping the fabric down roughly as far as it would go. Naked underneath, the sudden wash of cooler air fought with the heat of his hand as it caressed her inner thigh, sliding slowly higher, stopping just short of where she needed it. Abruptly withdrawing, he quickly walked back to the discarded coil of rope. Passing a loop around the trunk, he let the strand fit neatly under the cheeks of her backside. Feeding the remainder through the loop, he tightened it carefully, the tension pressing her lower body firmly into the roughness of the bark. Tying it off neatly, he grabbed the other medium length rope.

 

Wrapping several twists around one branch as high as he could reach, he left a loop hanging down, then repeated the tie on the other side with the remaining short rope..

 

He collected the last piece of rope, unwinding it carefully.

 

“Hair up.” He said, needing it out of the way for what he intended. Her hands free, she ran her fingers through her hair and gathered it into a messy pony tail, holding her arms up, hands keeping the hair in place.

 

He waited, dragging the moment out and enjoying the view. Carefully feeding the rope around her neck, he had to force himself to concentrate on getting the box tie right, noting the obvious signs of pleasure twisting through her as each strand of rope caressed the delicate skin of her neck. Adjusting the lay of the rope against her, he grabbed both ends of the rope and tugged lightly, her torso pitching forward, her lower body unable to move. His lips met hers in a searing kiss as he kept her there, held against him by the rope collar. His tongue slipping into the wet heat of her mouth, he ruthlessly plundered her, only pulling back when he ran out of air.

 

Blinking to clear his thoughts, he spoke again.

 

“Left arm up.” Doing as she was bid, she lifted her arm and kept it there, her hair spilling to the side as soon as it was released. Taking one set of the ropes leading from the collar, he fed them through the loop he’d left earlier high up the branch. Winding the rope around her left wrist, he tied it off carefully, making sure the knot wouldn’t tighten under the strain. He knew from previous experience just how much she liked to writhe about, and the last thing he wanted was to have to cut the scene short if her hand started turning blue. Mirroring the rope with her other wrist, he stepped back to appreciate his handiwork.

 

Spread-eagled and facing the tree, she stood in front of him, only able to move her head, and even then not far thanks to the collar which restricted her breathing whenever she took her weight onto her wrists. A little confused, as by now she would have normally been well and truly naked, she closed her eyes in anticipation as the sounds of the backpack being unzipped reached her ears. Her mind raced, not knowing what it was that her Sir was fetching, his only clue before they set out was an enigmatic grin and a teasing “You’ll see…”

 

Coming back into her view, she gulped when she saw what he had in his hand. Casually tossing the knife into the air, spinning, he caught it by the handle, immediately flipping it back up. Looking directly into her eyes, he flipped the knife around, holding it by the point. Drawing his arm back, he let fly hard. With a soft whirring, the blade flew through the air and slammed into the trunk right in front of her core, the impact rippling through her as the tree shook slightly from the momentum. A thready whine left her lips as her eyes fixed on the handle, still vibrating from the force of the throw. Buried a solid inch deep into the wood, the blade held her attention as though it were magnetic.

 

Flexing her thighs, she tested the ropes, squirming as she tried to gain some friction where she needed it most. She stilled when he stepped forward, his gait smooth and confident as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife. Yanking it out, he shot her a heated look, holding her gaze for several seconds, letting the anticipation build. He enjoyed it - the breathless begging as he made her await his pleasure, knowing that he could draw the anticipation out like a thin wire, thrumming with need. Holding the blade out between them, he watching the play of reflected light off the surface. Stepping closer, the width of the trunk the only thing separating them, he traced the rope collar with the tip of the knife. Pressing just hard enough to dent her skin without drawing blood, he ran it down the left side of her neck and across her shoulder as far as it would go. Her arms still tied up and out, her mouth fell open at the altered sensation. The chill of the metal against her heated skin sent tingles spreading through her, her soft panting audible.

 

Rolling his wrist, he brought more of the edge into contact with her, sliding it along the line of her collar-bone, then drawing a line straight down the middle of her chest. Dipping into her cleavage, he used the point to drag the neckline lower. With his free hand, he caressed her curves, feeling the weight of her breast filling his hand through the thin cotton of her shirt. Spreading his fingers wide, he cupped her, watching as the hard peak of her nipple strained against the fabric. Mapping the raised flesh with the point of the knife, he drew lazy circles around it - once, twice, then spun the blade and slapped the flat against the sensitive nub.

 

Groaning at the sudden shock, she tried to arch her back, to press herself forward as she sought _more_ , only to find the movement cut short. The collar around her neck made her gulp hard, the rope pulled tight between her wrists and neck. Holding herself there, her breathing restricted, she waited for the next blow. Grinning at her enthusiasm, he squeezed her breast harder, the blade making a delicious slap as he did it again.

 

Slap, squeeze.

Slap, Squeeze.

Slap, slap, slap…. _Slap_!

 

Every touch wound her tighter, the heat surging back and forth as the urgent need built rapidly. The final impact caught her by surprise, as did the sudden clench inside as the first wave of her orgasm burst free, slamming through her with a ferocity she hadn’t expected. Forcing her eyes open, she looked at him, the knowing, teasing grin on his lips setting off another shudder. Watching, judging his moment, he waited until the aftershocks had almost died down before he moved again.

 

Leaning close, he slid his left hand up, over her chest and wove his fingers into her hair. Flexing slowly, he kept his eyes locked onto hers as he pulled her head back gradually. The delicate line of her neck exposed, he peeled his lips back and exposed his teeth. Delicately, he placed them against the hammering pulse and opened his jaw wide. Biting down, he ran his tongue over the trapped flesh, soothing even as he felt her swallow. Her breath hoarse, he noted the shift in her struggles, the tell-tale fine trembling that signalled her impending release once more. Releasing her neck with a wet pop, he eyed the perfect set of teeth marks with a proprietorial air.

 

His fist still locked in her hair, he took the knife and ran it down lower, scraping the knife across the flat planes of her stomach. Lifting the bottom of her shirt, he brought the tip of the blade out at the collar, the material bunching along the edge. With a sharp slice, he cut through the flimsy cotton, letting the ragged edges flap in the barely noticeable breeze.  Her chest now bare to the chilly air, her breasts swayed from the sudden movement. With a couple of deft cuts, he freed the sleeves as well, letting the now useless shirt slide to the ground behind her.

 

Naked from the waist up, she stood before him, chin up, chest forward, as close to attention as she could, letting his eyes wander freely over her form. The moment dragged out in the endless quiet of the night, his gaze raking over her skin so hotly that she could _feel_ it. Running his fingers idly over the handle of the knife, he stepped closer, burying the tip into the trunk once more. Both hands now free, he lifted them to her curves, palming the swell of her breasts, fingers spread wide. Kneading, he tilted his head a fraction and let his breath ghost across her face.

 

“Tell me what you want…” Fingernails scraping across the sensitive skin, he traced the outline of her nipples so lightly she barely felt it. Her heart thudding rapidly, she forced her voice to steady.

 

“I want nothing, Sir.” She replied, her arousal flaring hotly as he rolled the hard peaks between his thumbs and forefingers. Tugging lightly at first, he asked,

 

“And why is that?” Meeting his gaze steadily, she let him see the truth in her words.

 

“You haven’t told me to, Sir.” She swallowed, mewling as he increased the pressure on her nipples, stretching them taut. Her thighs clenching as she sought to ease her throbbing core, she struggled to rein in the torrent of sensations that surged endlessly through her.

 

“Very good, precious.” He murmured. “Do you know _why_ I haven’t told you to yet?”

 

“No, Sir.” She answered, the tingling in her spine building quickly.

 

“Because it pleases me. You are mine, to use as I see fit… and I want you to wait.” Gulping, she nodded, unable speak. She lost herself in the total surrender, the peace that filled her a complete contrast to the raging fires that built within. He released her nipples and took a half pace back. Lifting her chin with the tip of one finger, he paused for a long second. His eyes fixed on hers, he watched closely as he struck, the back of his knuckles connecting with her left breast, the impact rippling across her. Unblinking, her mouth fell open as she groaned, her stomach flexing as he did it again, the tips of his fingers whipping across the puckered nipple. Sliding his finger from the tip of her chin down the length of her throat, he wrapped his hand around and squeezed slowly. Using his firm grip, he pulled her forward until the rope collar started to dig in. Capturing her waiting lips, he kissed her hard and fast. Deepening it, he ravaged her mouth, her breath coming is fast pants as she drew air in whenever she could. Waiting until she took a large lung full, he tightened his grip on her neck, the hammering of her pulse under his fingers like music. His other hand teasing her nipple, he cupped her breast, his thumb roughly scraping the bud, over and over.

 

Her body writhing, she pressed herself against the coarseness of the tree trunk, desperate for _more_. Approaching the edge, she felt her vision start to swim as the oxygen in her blood started to run out. Judging his timing to perfection, he waited until she was a hairs breadth from passing out, then released her. The whoosh of her breath coming hard on the heels of the orgasm as it ripped through her was nothing compared to the starburst the wracked her as he sealed his lips to hers before she could suck down a fresh gulp. Exhaling, he filled her lungs with his own breath, her world narrowed down to the exquisite torture he was inflicting on her. Fused together, she eagerly accepted the gift he poured into her, her enthusiastic moan shuddering through them both.

 

Nerve-endings afire, she tensed against the ropes, her muscles straining not for escape, but to heighten her sense of being restrained. One of his hands threaded through her hair, pulling her head back and to the side. Teeth scraping, he bit a blazing path down her exposed neck, latching onto her pulse point and feasting. With his free hand, he raked his nails down her chest, scraping along the outer curve of her breast. Her weight filling his palm, he ran his thumb around the hardened peak, grinning against her skin as she arched her back, thrusting her chest forward, wordlessly begging for _more_.

 

Spreading his jaw wider, he nuzzled the corner of her neck for a moment as he leaned in, holding himself poised to strike. Taking a generous mouthful and bit down, tongue caressing her hammering pulse as he sucked, the faint coppery tang of blood swamping his senses. A primal growl rumbling from him, he noted the effect it had on her - the vibrations seemingly plugged straight into her nerves.

 

“Oh, God, please…” She panted, feeling the trickle of wetness down the inside of her thighs as her body wound itself tight once more. “Please, please, Sir…” Breaking free, he stepped back a pace and regarded her with a satisfied grin. Her hair thoroughly mussed, lips swollen and parted, and the look of naked want scrawled across her plain to see even in the steely moonlight. Bending down, he pulled the flogger out of the backpack and held it up to her. The smooth wood of the grip in his right hand, he combed the fingers of his left hand through the heavy suede falls.

 

Wrapping the soft leather around his left hand, he lifted it up to her face, letting her inhale the distinctive aroma. Letting the falls drop, he flicked the handle around behind her head and pulled slowly, the suede dragging around her neck, the tips stroking the centre of her chest as it passed. Taking two quick steps back, he met her eyes, his right hand swinging idly at his side.

 

“Chin up.” Waiting for her to comply, he flicked his wrist in a lazy figure eight. The leather whispered through the quiet night air, the arc almost invisible in the low light. Advancing, he saw the moment the wind from the spinning leather caressed her skin. The slight hitch in her breathing all he needed, he altered his point of aim a fraction. The tips of the falls barely a millimetre from her skin, she swallowed hard and held herself motionless. The last thing she wanted was to move without permission, especially given the care he was taking with his technique. The heat of her body warring with the chill breeze from the flogger, she drew a steadying breath, holding back the coils of need licking at the base of her spine.

 

A teasing smile on his lips, he relaxed his stroke a fraction, bringing the whirling falls into contact with the delicate swell of her left breast. Switching from a figure eight to a single arc, he let the leather caress its way from the outer edge of her breast towards the nipple. Rapid flicks impacting almost gently, she bit back a moan as the path crossed the sensitive flesh. Her core began to clench in time to the flogger, each spasm a little harder than the last.

Rotating slightly, he brought the leather across the center of her chest, and towards the other peak. Letting the tension build, he rolled his shoulders and dragged the falls back into a figure eight once more, alternating between her breasts with each stroke.

 

Carefully, he waited, watching, playing her body like an instrument. Her eyes drifted half-closed, her mouth fell open, the sound of her heavy breathing mixing with the whisper of the falls through the air and soft _thwack_ as they met her skin. Grinning, he raked his eyes over her form as she writhed, her muscles tensing as she took the strain on her wrists, fingers wrapping around the rope and pulling - at least until the collar yanked her head back, the sudden restriction almost enough to send her over the edge. Pausing his stroke, he quietly ordered her,

 

“Wait for it…” Gulping, she nodded as much as she could.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Swinging his arm wide, he brought the falls around in a flat arc, the leather flicking over both her nipples in quick succession. Not stopping his movement, he swung back, the flogger coming from the other side. Side to side, he swung, letting her draw a shuddering breath between each stroke. Methodically stoking the searing heat inside her, he brought her closer and closer to her impending climax, and held her there, a hair’s breadth from shattering.

 

Pushing her limits, he flicked his wrist, increasing the power a notch. The effect was immediate - she let out a guttural groan, hey eyes flying open as she looked at him, the connection sizzling between them. Again he struck, and again, then paused. The first licks of her orgasm threatening to break free, he gave her a moment to steady herself. Sucking down a large breath, she held it for several seconds as she fought to obey his command. Using the brief respite, he swung the flogger up and over, letting the falls wrap around the back of his neck, the handle dropping to rest in front his right shoulder, the leather hanging down to his left. Fishing around in the backpack, he stood and stepped close, his hand out so that she could see what he was doing. In his fingers, he held a bright silver chain, with clamps at either end. Stretching the chain out, he wrapped the length around her left breast and tightened it, the shock of the cold metal against her skin sending a delicious shiver through her. The rasp of the chain as it grazed over her pebbled flesh dragged a harsh pant from her lips as she regarded him helplessly.

 

“Sir, I don’t think I can-” He cut her off, his finger placed across her lips.

 

“You can and you will.” He directed, firmly. “Understand?” Blinking rapidly, she nodded. Palming the swell of her breast with his left hand, he gripped, watching the way her pebbled nub hardened further. With his right hand, he spread the clamp open and placed it on her nipple, letting it fall. Enjoying the view as it bounced lightly against her breast, he switched hands, cupping her right. Squeezing, kneading, he tugged her forward as far as she could go, then applied the other clamp. The chain hanging down between her breasts rippled as she drew a shuddering breath, the flare of sensation from the pressure of the clamps letting off fireworks behind her tightly shut eyelids. His fingers caressing the loop of chain, he hooked his index finger around it and pulled slightly, just enough to take the weight of the metal. The shift in weight snapped her eyes open, and he took advantage of her surprise. Her breasts stretched out, the clamps pinching hard at her nipples, she felt the exquisite combination of pain and pleasure shoot through her at the same instant he captured her lips with his own. Lightly, almost tenderly he kissed her, his finger tugging at the chain as he deepened the kiss, teeth nipping.

 

Breaking free, he let the chain fall and stepped back. Picking up the backpack, he made his way behind her, the harsh rasp of his fingernails raking down the length of her right arm and across her back. Spreading his fingers wide, he filled his palms with her ass and kneaded her, pushing hard as he ruthlessly ground her aching core against the trunk in front of her.

 

“Oh, god…” She groaned, unable to bite the words back. “Please, Sir…” She begged, trying to hold on. Fisting her hair with his left hand, he yanked her head back, his breath hot in her ear.

 

“Not yet…” He whispered thickly, wanting to see just how far he could take her before she broke. Tilting her head to the side, he pressed his body against her, his hardness trapped between her cheeks as she ground her backside into him. Snaking his right hand around, he cupped her breast, his thumb flicking the clamp as he rolled his hips slowly. “If you come without permission, I will be _very_ upset. Are we clear?” His teeth sinking into the side of her neck, he sucked hard, placing a matching mark over her pulse point.

 

“Mmmmhmmm….” She moaned, not trusting her words to come out properly as he shook her breast and set the chain swinging, the rhythmic tugs a perfect counterpoint to the press of his body against hers. Stepping back, he took a moment to appreciate the view.

 

Hidden from her sight, he gripped the handle of the flogger again and pulled it free. Rolling his arm over, he let the meat of the suede falls contact with her shoulder blade. Watching as her whole body shuddered with the effects of the impact, he did it again and again, gradually increasing the tempo. Working from left to right, then gradually down, he painted the skin shoulder to shoulder and half way down her back what would have been a glowing pink had the pale moonlight not washed the colour out. Every stroke of the flogger set her breasts to jiggling, the chain swinging freely as the clamps sent bolts of fire racing through her body.

 

He shifted his point of impact suddenly, the leather striking her backside forcefully. Throwing her head back as far as she could, she let out a heartfelt groan, her back arching as she stiffened slowly. Leaving a good second or two between strokes, he alternated between her cheeks, letting the warmth of the strokes spread through her lower body one blow at a time. Closer and closer to the edge he eased her, the urgent fires of her release begging, _demanding_ until she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe or even think. Pulled under by the torrent of need thundering through her, she felt the fight inside her body and mind between the siren song of surrender and the whispered command of her Sir. Just when she was certain she couldn’t hold on another heartbeat… he stopped. The blood rushing in her ears faded slowly, and she could make out the litany of pleas, falling from her own lips unconsciously. Silence filled the park, her breathing muted as she gulped down breath after breath, anticipation and frustration surging.

 

Draping the flogger around his neck once more, he spread the width of his hands across her shoulders, fingers lightly caressing the definition of her muscles, trailing slowly down her back, stroking her heaving flank. Her attention on the searing heat of his palm, she barely noticed the shift in his body as he reached up and slipped the rope holding her left hand in place free. Quickly repeating the move for her right, he slid his hands around her torso and cupped her breasts, catching her as she tilted forward suddenly. Cupping her, he jiggled his hands, the chain swaying rhythmically from her puckered nipples.

 

“Sir…” Her plaintive whine spilled out unbidden. Chuckling to himself, he let her fall forwards, bent over the truck of the tree, her face scant inches from the knife blade. Using the lengths of rope trailing from her collar, he quickly bound her wrists together, then tied them to the tree. Pulling slowly, he took up the slack until she was stretched taut across the truck, then tied the rope off. Straightening up, he stretched casually and met her gaze, a slow grin on his lips. Walking forward, his movements a predatory stalk, he reached out, his fingers raking through her hair. Lifting her head, he stretched her neck until she gulped, hard. He held her there for a moment, then watched as her eyes widened, the tip of her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she heard the sound of his zipper.

 

Keeping her eyes locked on his, her breath hitched as he stepped closer, his free hand liberating his rigid length from the confines of his trousers.

 

“Open.” He ordered, Smiling approvingly at her as she complied immediately. Her lips still swollen from the earlier kiss, she waited for him, the sudden wash of saliva matching the flood of dampness lower down. His fist clenched tightly in her hair, he kept her motionless as he placed the tip into her mouth. With a roll of his hips, he slid into the slick heat of her, the soft groan rumbling around his length. Slowly, he worked himself deeper with each thrust, the flat of her tongue pressing upwards against him. Sealing her lips tight, she swallowed, opening her throat and hollowing her cheeks, flicking the tip as he pulled back.

 

Leaning down, his stomach flexing as he kept himself just inside, he whispered in her ear.

 

“Breathe in and hold”.  He watched as her ribs shifted and swelled, the soft rasp of air rushing in through her nose the only sound in the pale moonlight. The moment she halted, he thrust forward, watching her eyes as he sank into her pliant mouth, her lips brushing his curls as her throat clenched around him, buried to the hilt. He held her there, her eyes wide with wanton lust and dwindling oxygen for one second, two, three, before pulling back and doing it again. He could feel every little twitch and squirm she fought to hide it. Pinning her, plunged deep, he raked his free hand up her back, nails biting into her sweat-slicked skin as he marked her from the small of her back to her shoulders.

 

Withdrawing, he spoke firmly to her, his fingers gripping the back of her neck tightly.

 

“Release.” She let her breath out in a rush, her chest heaving, strings of saliva dripping from her lips. The rush of fresh air hitting her system like a thunderbolt, she stretched forward hungrily, breathing through her nose as she wrapped her lips around him, eagerly drawing him back into her mouth. Laughing quietly, he wound her hair into two rough ponytails, using the grip to bob her head up and down as much as the rope would allow. His own body rigid, he stood in front of her and dragged her over his length repeatedly, his words falling like gentle leather onto her back.

 

“I _do_ love your enthusiasm...” She met his hooded gaze, the warmth of his praise driving her onward. Lost in the sensations, she let him guide her, move her as he wished, all the while using her lips, tongue and throat as best she could, her need to please him spiralling from her to him and back, building with every wanton sound.

 

The need in him building rapidly, he pulled back and lifted her head. Squatting down so his face was level with hers, he kept his left hand in place. Running the fingertips of his right hand gently down her cheek, he asked thickly,

 

“Tell me… Do you think you’ve been a good girl?” Blinking rapidly, she nodded. The sting of his palm against her cheek ripped through her.

 

“Use your words… I won’t ask you again.” Gulping, she replied.

 

“Yes, Sir.” She nodded eagerly, licking her lips in anticipation. “Very good, Sir.”

 

“Have you earnt more?” He let the back of his fingers strike her other cheek, noting the way her eyes half closed, her body _rippling_ with the sensation.

 

“Yes, Sir.” He let her head go and stood, placing his hand on her shoulder as he walked around behind her. Curling his fingers, he raked his nails down the sweep of her back lightly, just hard enough to leave a mark. The sinful flex of muscles under his touch caused a soft chuckle to spill from his lips.

 

"Eager, are we?" He asked, teasingly. He pulled his hand back and slapped her backside, the sharp _crack_ echoing through the night. Spasming under his palm, she groaned.

 

"Very, Sir..." She bit her lip, tasting the coppery tang of blood as he spanked her again, his fingers splayed wide. Gripping, pressing, he twisted the handful of her ass slightly and released, brushing the backs of his knuckles over the soft skin. Shifting a fraction, he stood next to her left hip., leaning forward so that he whispered into her ear.

 

"You've been such a good girl tonight, I think this-" He brought his palm down harder on her left cheek, her thighs twitching in response. "needs a little warming up first..." Judging his moment, he waited until she drew breath to reply, then struck. Three rapid impacts on her behind, the flat of his hand drawing the warmth of her blood to the skin, and she _mewled_. A delighted grin on his face, he stroked her lightly, curling his middle finger as he stroked her sodden inner thighs. Inching higher, he caressed her tenderly, her arousal coating his hand.

The chilly air hit the slickness now painted across her cheeks, in sharp contrast to the raging inferno licking through her.

 

Slap

Slap

Slap

 

He shifted the point of impact down, striking the crease where her backside met her thighs, the force parting her flesh just enough that he brushed her lips with every impact. Speeding up, he built a rapid series of strokes - four softer ones, followed by a harder fifth, and again... and again... Her moans filled the air, blending with the symphony he drew from her body until she felt herself clench tighter and tighter. Her eyes screwed shut, she saw bursts of colour behind her eyelids, every muscle she had locked rigid. So lost in the maelstrom of sensation was she that she barely noted the shift around her, his left hand fisting the back of her hair and yanking back, followed an instant later by the warmth of his fingers spreading her cheeks, parting her lips and the driving, stretching thrust as he sank into her wet heat.

 

After so long being held teetering on the edge of release, it hit her like a truck, hurtling her forward as she screamed, long and guttural, her body clamping down hard around the solid thickness of him inside her, rippling, squeezing. Pinned down, tied so securely the only thing she could move was her head and that was held back so far her back arched, she felt the bolt of shock tear through her again and again with every heaving gasp of air she drew tugging on the chain to her nipples. Withdrawing until he almost left the slick heat of her, he slammed forward, over and over, rolling his hips so that she felt every inch work into her spasming walls. The torrent of her release went on and on, each wave only seeming to receed a fraction before returning with even greater force. Her vision starting to blur, she felt her control slip and then fall - unable to summon the willpower to even blink or breathe, she surrendered _everything_ to the sinful cacophony of lust that obliterated her conscious mind.

 

The near-incoherent words that she babbled letting him know that she was still riding the wave, he dropped his right hand down, his fingers wrapping around his length, stroking her lips wider apart as he watched himself sink into her. Lifting, he parted her cheeks, the tip of his index finger tracing her ass with her own essence. Pressing, he eased it deeper, watching carefully as she thrashed under him.

 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckyes!" She gasped, a fresh onslaught of electricity jolting through her at the invasion of his finger. Stretching, groaning, she felt the pressure build when the first knuckle slipped in, then the second. Holding it there for a moment, allowing her to acclimate herself to the intrusion, he pulled back, then thrust into her, matching the bucking of his his with his finger. Turning slightly, he pressed with the pad of his finger inside her, feeling the ripples of his hardness through the barrier between them. Her body gripping him tight, he knew that if he could coax something more from her, it would be spectacular. Turning her head to the side, he nipped at her earlobe, pressing deeper inside, the soft cloth of his shirt rasping against her sweat-slicked skin.

 

"I bet you've got another scream in there for me, don't you?" He encouraged, flicking the tip of her ear, then tracing the delicate shell with his lips. Brushing a few errant wisps of hair aside with his nose, he bit down at the corner of her jaw, her pulse thumping wildly between his teeth. He purred in appreciation, the bass rumble sparking down the length of her spine and echoing back with interest. Thrusting again, he caught her gasped response.

 

"Y-yes..." She swallowed hard, struggling to marshal her wits enough for actual words. "Sir."

 

"Good girl..." He sucked on the trapped flesh, soothing the teeth marks with the flat of his tongue. The bright red mark contrasted with the paleness of her skin in the moonlight, a possessive smile threading through him. "Let's see how much control you have left, shall we?"

 

He eased his finger out of her backside and pulled his hips back. Positioning himself, he nudged the tip of his length against her ass and pressed, the slickness of her arousal still coating him. Gasping, she let out a shuddering breath as he stretched her, the difference in girth _distinctly_ noticeable. The head just inside the rhythmically clenching heat, he let her body adjust to the intrusion. One hand steadying her hips, he slowly working himself deeper, a fraction of an inch at at time, then pulling almost free. Her nerves on fire, she slammed her eyelids closed, fireworks lighting the darkness with every ripple and shift. Groaning, he sank the last inch into her, his hips meeting the curve of her backside with a gentle bump. Holding himself there, buried to the hilt, he flexed his hands, raking his nails down the length of her back, watching as her muscles quivered, straining against the ropes that held her fast.

 

Pulling back, he rocked into her - two quick short strokes and then drove himself forward, the wet slap as his skin met hers masked by the guttural sound of her groan. Spreading his hands wide, he filled his palms with her cheeks, gripping and squeezing. Spreading her wide, he watched as he thrust his length into her, the meeting of their flesh holding his gaze. Letting the tension build with each sinful roll of his hips, he raised his right hand and slapped her backside, the sudden spasm making her body clench in all the right ways, his hardness fisted by her tight grip. Slamming into her, he leaned forward, a single drop of sweat rolling down his forehead. Falling, he watched as it hit her shoulder, blending with her own and tracking down the arc of her spine. Gritting his teeth to drag his pleasure out as long as he could, he straightened up, his right hand lifting once more. Wrapping his palm around the handle of the flogger still draped around his neck, he pulled the heavy suede free.

 

Calculating his timing, he thrust _hard_ , watching as she threw her head back as far as the rope collar would allow and then he moved. The end of the falls gripped firmly in his left hand, the handle in his right, he flipped the soft leather over her head. Falling past her chin, the falls caught against the delicate column of her throat, digging in as her forward momentum was brought to a halt. Her eyes rolling back in her head, she melted into the sudden restriction, noting the sudden tightness as he deftly wrapped the end around the handle and _twisted_. Able to maintain the pressure with one hand, he grinned, using the new leverage to pull her up and back, slamming into her heat further than before. Her tortured cries cut off by the leather around her neck, she bit her lip hard enough to fill her mouth with the tang of blood once more. Her body arched back as far as she could, the nipple clamps tugging her breasts forward with every rough press of his body, she balanced on the razors' edge, needing, _demanding_ release, yet knowing that he had ordered her to wait.

 

He held her there, stretched tight as he rolled his hips in a sinfully slow thrust. The wickedly torturous pace at odds with the inferno threatening to consume her, she flexed her thighs, writhing under his touch as he bucked, her dripping core pressed against the roughness of the tree beneath her, the solid press of his body behind. Winding her tighter, he thrust even slower, leaning forward as he sank full length into the welcoming depths.

 

“Breathe in.” he ordered, his voice husky in her ear. Complying immediately, she felt the tension ease from the leather around her neck. Drawing a shuddering lung full of cool air, she paused, waiting for the command.

 

“And out…” He matched the stretching press of his body to his words, sliding almost free of her clenching grip. “In and hold…” He whispered, almost inaudibly. Her ribs expanding, she felt the tug of the clamps on her nipples as she obeyed. Running a possessive hand down her flank, he slapped her backside, murmuring approvingly “Good girl.”

 

Twisting the falls tight, he cut off her ability to draw any more, immediately slamming into her roughly. Not pausing, he pulled back and did it again, and again. The punishing rhythm whiting her mind out, she felt her vision start to waver, the rippling, electric shockwaves spiralling through her body. The pace of his thrusts picked up, his breath hoarse as his hips pistoned back and forth, stretching her, filling her, lifting her up and driving every thought, every ache and pain from her with the searing heat of the symphony he was playing one her body... his body. She was his, a surrender so total she couldn’t say where she ended and he began. His own release imminent, he hauled her a fraction of an inch further back, her spine bowed and thrumming as her muscles flexed and clenched.

 

“Scream for me…” He ground out, his permission implicit as he dropped the flogger, the sudden shock of the cold handle against her back blending with the bolt of wanton need that burst from her as she emptied her lungs. Barely a second from blacking out. Her guttural scream echoed around the stillness of the park, every ounce of her control poured into the release. Her orgasm _shredded_ her, her throat scraped raw from the force of her release, the sweet rush of oxygen flooding her system and setting off another rolling wave of pleasure. Behind her, inside her, she felt the searing slap as he clenched and pulsed, his own climax spreading through her like a river of lava, the cold air and warmth of his release combining, blending to taker her over again and again. The roaring of her heartbeat thundering in her ears, the taste of blood at the back of her neck, she gasped and writhed, still held fast as he emptied himself into her willing depths. The effects of her orgasm still gripping her, she gasped when he fisted her hair, yanking back as the flat of his hand struck her backside again, the right cheek, then left, and back. She screamed again, muscles clenching _hard_ as another wave dragged her back under, the sudden wash of wetness that flooded down her thighs catching her by surprise as the scent of her arousal hit her senses. Grateful for the restraints that kept her from collapsing into a boneless heap, she registered faintly when he withdrew from her, the soft sound of his knees hitting the grass behind her replaced by the groan he drew from her when his hands ran up her inner thighs, fingers stroking the silky wetness that ran freely down.

 

His right hand cupping her heat, he slid three fingers into her core, curling and stroking, coaxing wave after wave from her shattered body. Buried to the last knuckle in her pliant heat, he watched and smiled as the evidence of his release seeped from her, mixing with her own wetness, winding slowly down her legs. Working his fingers, he spread the sticky blend across her swollen lips, teasing the pads of his fingers across her throbbing nub for a moment before trailing back across her cheeks. Gently, he caressed her, deftly kneading as he brought her back down slowly.

 

Sagging, spent, she let her face rest against the bark in front of her, the hammering of her heart beat able to be felt all the way to her toes.  She missed his touch when the warmth of his hand left her, but she was reassured at the quiet sound as he rummaged around in the backpack for a moment. Letting out a soft sigh, she closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the damp cloth he’d collected, the water from the thermos heating it so it wouldn't shock her overloaded system.

 

Smoothing the cloth from her ankle all the way up to the apex of her thighs, he cleaned the cooling fluids from her skin, his other hand resting lightly on the curve of her backside. Rinsing the cloth, he wrung it out, and repeated the cleaning on her other leg. Standing, he ran his palms lightly over her back, feeling the slightly raised welts from the leather, and his nails.  Taking a few seconds to clean himself off, he did his pants up, smiling as he walked around the tree and squatted in front of her. Neatening the thoroughly-mussed hair with his fingers, he cupped her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, his other hand already seeking the cool metal of the nipple clamp. Releasing each one in turn, he swiped his thumb across the puckered flesh tenderly, a soft chuckle spilling from his as she gasped, the sudden return of blood to the nipple sending sparks through her. Gently, carefully, he soothed her then let her go.

 

Reaching around, he undid the ropes at her wrists, chuckling as her eyes slipped closed when the rope began running through the collar. His fingers tracing the rope-marks on her wrists, he let the heat of his hands soothe her, knowing that she’d carry the brands for a few days at least under her work clothes, her colleagues totally oblivious to her nocturnal debaucheries. The ropes around her ankles next, he draped a soft blanket over her body before easing her back slowly. Sliding one arm behind her knees, the other braced behind her shoulders, he lifted her easily and lay her down no the grass. Tucking the blanket around her snugly, he brushed a wayward strand of hair from her forehead. Sliding in behind her, he enfolded her in his embrace, letting her snuggle into his chest, the kittenish gesture eliciting a happy rumble from him. Stretching one hand out, he fished around in the backpack for the drink bottle. Holding it up to her lips, he let her take a few mouthfuls before taking it away. Placing it to the side, he snagged the small lunch box from the bag, flipping the lid open and offering her a grape. The sweetness of the fruit filling her mouth as she bit down, the coolness soothed the rasp at the back of her throat. Gradually, she took more food from his fingers, small pieces of cheese, and the occasional square of chocolate to get her blood sugar back up.

 

Warm, sated and basking in the glow, she sighed, content as he coaxed her back to the here and now, the velvet hush of the night disturbed only by the sounds of the breeze in the trees around them. A smile on her lips, she knew she’d never look at another tree in quite the same way again...

 

 


End file.
